Code developers frequently make and submit changes to source code. For example, a code developer may make a code change to the source code of an application or a web server stored in a source code repository. The code change may then be merged into the source code of the application or the web server stored in the source code repository. Prior to the code change being merged into the application or the web server, various tests may be performed on the code change to ensure that the application or the web server can work as designed when the code change is integrated with the application or the web server.
Continuous integration (CI) is a modern technology used in software engineering and software quality assurance. A continuous integration system is a software development platform configured to frequently integrate new or changed code with an existing code repository, resulting in multiple integrations. There are various continuous integration systems that exist today, such as Buildbot or Jenkins. These CI systems automate the compile/test cycle sometimes required by software projects to validate code changes, making it easier for developers to integrate changes into a project and making it easier for users to obtain a fresh build.